The Invisable Truth
by Jazzlyn Colgate
Summary: Summery: He had someone in his past he wanted to forget about. She showed up out of no where. And no old scars are re-opened…Jasper x Oc not sure about rating
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: He had someone in his past he wanted to forget about. She showed up out of no where. And no old scars are re-opened…Jasper x Oc **

**Jaz the author here just wanted to let you know I don't own Twilight. Or Jasper. But I do own Shira  
**

**Chapter one:**

**The Beginning**

They didn't get it they didn't understand it. Why I want to stay away. Why I don't want to go near her. If I do. I might do it again. I never meant to do it the first time. I loved that girl. And I hurt her I bit her. I don't even know what happened after that I don't even know if she's alive.

Shira was my life. She wasn't vampire but she was beautiful. I would have traded anything to be with her. But when she told me she loved me my heart stop (well if I had a heart it would have stopped). She always smelled so good to me. I loved it. I also always had to be careful around her. The one day I wasn't. My world ended

**A/N: Comments please!!**


	2. seeing her again

a/n- here we go chapter 2 and i dont own twilight.

Chapter two:

Seeing Her Again

"Jasper!! Were going to be late for school again!" yelled the little pixie Alice

"Yes Alice" I said, "I'm coming"

Sure I loved Alice but not in the way she thinks I do. Alice is more of my best friend or my sister. I couldn't tell though. I couldn't hurt her. I hurt too many people in my life. I walked down the stairs to see Alice waiting by the door. She was wear jeans with a black tank top with a jean jacket over top with a pair of combat boots on.

"Jasper," Alice said.

"Yes love." I answered.

"Can you drive?" Alice asked.

"Of course." I answered.

We walked out of the house and got into my new black mustang. And we drove. Off. We made it to the school with five minutes to spare. Bella and Edward were already there talking. I got out of the car and walked towards them just in time to hear.

"Edward you're keeping something from me." Bella said.

"Fine. I am. The principle was thinking about a new student. Or shall I say students coming." Edward said giving up.

Like Edwards words were the magic words or something a black solstice drove up into the empty space in front of us. The back doors opened reveling a boy and a girl. They girl and the boy both looked like juniors and around the same age.

The girl was shorter then Bella but teller then Alice. She had long thin layered bleach blond hair. Her eyes we a perfect gold color. She had high cheek bones, with full red lips. That looked amazing against her pale skin. She wore a white tank top over top of a black long sleeve shirt. And had a short skirt with knee high boots on. She was so gorgeous.

The boy had sandy hair that went down to his ears. And the same face as the girl. He was around Edwards's height but just as well built as Emmet. He wore a black sleeveless tank. With black jeans and black runners.

"There Jazz happy were here now breath" the boy ordered to the girl.

"Jazz seriously if you ever want to ride with me again your going have to control your self." A voice came out of no where.

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the voice. There stood the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Even Rose would be put to shame near her. She had amazing black hair. This was put up in a high pony tail. She had liquid gold eyes. They had a ring of black around them. Her cheek bones were perfect, her skin was flawless. Her lips were full and red as red as a rose. I looked at her body up and down. She had a flawless body with perfect curves. Her bust wasn't bad either. She wore a black long sleeve top the hugged her body perfectly. She had black hip huggers on. With silver combat boots, and sliver hoops with matching necklace.

"Shira," the girl name jazz said, "lets just go before you blow again."

The two girls and the boy walked away and went into the school.

I looked blankly into space. The moment that girl said Shira I felt a stab go though my heart. It couldn't be? Could it? Did I do this? I only knew one thing was a chance that was Shira the girl who stole my heart and still as it.

"Jasper babe lets go to class," Alice said snapping me back to earth.

I turned and walked into the school without looking at anyone.

A/N- review please!! and no more till of this story till i get some reviews..at least 1


	3. Class

a/n- here we go chapter 3 and i dont own twilight.

Chapter 3

Classes

I walked into my first period social class. And sat down in my regular spot. Everyone started coming in. and filling up the seats around me except for that one desk behind me. As I sat there I started getting a whole whack of emotions coming in. there was lust, love, stress, gluttony, greed, sloth, wreath, envy, pride, confusion and excitement. It still amazed me how meny emotions can be in one class.

The bell rung and the teacher entered. She put down her books and turned and started writing something on the bored. After she was done writing she told as to turn to a page and she started her lecture.

I opened my text book. Just a prop of ours. I really didn't need it. I've already learnt this stuff many times already. Before the teacher could even start her lecture today the door opened. And in stepped the black haired girl from the packing lot came in. she went straight to the teacher and started talking to her. I didn't really care what they were talking about. But the next thing I knew the girl was walking up to me. I looked up to meet her eyes but her eyes didn't want to meet mine. She walked straight pass me and took the seat behind me.

After the girl was seated the teacher started to give her lecture. She got 10 minutes into and the phone rang. The teacher went and answered. We heard some few yes's and some of courses from her side of the phone. After a few minutes she hung up the phone and turned to face us.

"I'm sorry class I'm needed in the office I'll be back as soon as possible," she explained, "please behave."

After that she walked out the door and closed it behind her. This is my chance, I thought to myself. Ever since I saw her and heard the name Shire I needed to see if it was the same girl as before.

"Jasper Hale," I voice came from behind me, "you owe me."

I turned to face her golden eyes.

"You owe me some much I don't even know where to start," she continued, "yes you probly expect me died, don't you? Or didn't think I remember did you? Well we can start with you owe me an explanation, apologize, and some answers."

I silently laughed at my self. Same old Shira. The old Shira I loved, and still love.

"I know I do," I said, "here right now isn't the place or time."

"Then when is?" she asked.

"Lunch," I answered, "I'll take you to a secret place and tell you everything."

"fine," she said sighing in at the fact that she lost, "I want you to know what I found out. Knowing you been lied to makes you figure out your aren't worth the truth."

Those very words hurt me. I didn't mean to lie to her. It was what had to be done. Lying was the only way to keep her safe. But now I see that its not always the best in the end.

_a/n- challange for the readers i want 2 reviews before i continued. so start r and r-ing_


	4. Authers note

**A/N- okii i know i promised a new chapter but here let me explain. im leaving wednessday so i might have something new to put up for you guys. if not then i will have something up around the last week/ weekend of the month...i'm sorry**

And thanks so much to NewTwilighEclipse, Anti-Social Panada X 3 and Bloomsky for your reviews


	5. Seeing HIM again

**A/N- So be happy Jasper as his powers cause if he didnt edward wouldnt have came to my house and tell me that jasper made everyone cry including shira cause the story asnt been updated!! so im so sorry!! and edward said if i dont update in at least a week he will personally tie me down and make me write ill i cant write no more**

**btw i dont own twilight sniffs **

**and emmetts potato monkeys are after me again**

Shiras point of view 

Chapter 4: Seeing Him Again

"Jazz," I said impatiently, "I'm leaving now."

"I'm coming!" she yelled. "Seriously Shira. You don't expect me not to show off on the first day?"

"I'm not even going to respond," I responded with a smile.

Luke was already in the back waiting for Jazz to hurry her butt up. He was learned back in the seat eyes set forward not daring to make a move or a noise. I could tell he was nervous so was I. Luke was just turned by me a year ago I really didn't want to test him this early but he was doing so good for a new born. 0 humans… better then me and Jazz and everyone else in are "family". I finally heard Jazz enter the car so I drove off. Way above the speed limit may I add.

After five minutes I was prying that we weren't lost. I was rejoicing with happiness when the Forks High sign came into view. I turned into a packing lot that was half full of cars. I parked right near a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Nice car I should ask Daniel for one I thought to may self. I turned to see that Jazz and Luke were out of the car talking. I sighed to myself Jazz needed to learn how to stay calm she couldn't stop jumping for 5 seconds because she was so excited to get here. I don't get what's so great about this place. It was old and boring just like every other high school.

I got out of my car and turned to Jazz and said "Jazz seriously if you ever want to ride with me again your going have to control your self."

Jazz just stared at me thinking… deep in thought. I sighed screw that I let my eyes wonder. There were four other people around. One was a brunet human with deep brown eyes. Almost chocolate. I looked into her mind and pulled out a memory. From that I got her name was Isabella but preferred to be called Bella.

I looked at the guy next to her. He was a tall brunet with golden eyes. Vampire. I could tell by the eyes and the smell. I went into his mind and pulled out a memory. His name was Edward Cullen. Part of the Cullen clan. Dating Bella and could read peoples minds. Expect for Bella's and he would soon find out mine too.

Beside him was a small black head. Alice Cullen her head screamed.

I looked beside her a blond was beside her. A blond guy with golden eyes and almost looked liked….no it wasn't. Was it? It couldn't be Jasper? Last time I saw him he turned me into this. I read his mind sure enough there it was. Jasper Cullen. My love, my life, my creator.

"come on guys lets go," I said to Luke and Jazz. Not wanting to deal with HIM right now.

We walked to the office and got the usual stuff and headed off to first period. I had social class I knew I shouldn't go but I did. I entered the class and introduced my self to the teacher got her to sign my slip then show me a seat. And what would you know it was right behind JASPER CULLEN!

**an- GASPS**


	6. Confronting

**A/N- Sorry for not updating latly **

**btw i dont own twilight sniffs **

**and the potato monkeys made me update**

Chapter 4:

I walked straight to my desk without looking at HIM. The one man I never wanted to see. After I sat the teacher started talking. Probly the lecture she was giving for the day. Of course I heard all this so I paid little attention. After living for a 100 of years you mostly find there's never nothing new to learn.

After 10 minutes which seemed like forever the phone rung, stopping the teacher to go retrieve it. I wasn't listening to it of course just wondering if Jasper figured out who I was yet.

"I'm sorry class I'm needed in the office I'll be back as soon as possible," she explained after she got of the phone breaking my thought, "please behave."

After that she walked out the door and closed it behind her. I looked in front of me... time to confront him. Maybe it's a different Jasper. When I met Jasper his last name was Whitlock. And I was Shira Little- Sun, not Shira Whitsun.

"Jasper Hale," I said without even knowing it "you owe me."

He turned so I could look into his golden eyes. The same ones the capture me a 100 years ago.

"You owe me some much I don't even know where to start," I continued without thinking maybe this wasn't Jasper Whitlock, "yes you probly expect me dead, don't you? Or didn't think I remember did you? Well we can start with you owe me an explanation, apologize, and some answers."

I looked at him. He was deep in thought.

"I know I do," he said finally, "here right now isn't the place or time."

"Then when is?" I asked happy and un happy that he was Jasper Whitlock.

"Lunch," he answered, "I'll take you to a secret place and tell you everything."

"Fine," I said sighing in at the fact that I lost. I wanted answers now. "I want you to know what I found out though. Knowing you been lied to makes you figure out your aren't worth the truth."

I looked in his eyes they were full of hurt I felt bad saying those words. I didn't mean to. But I was hurt when I found out he lied to me.

A/N not up dating till i get 5 reviews


	7. Explanations, Stories, Truth, and Alice

**A/N- Sorry for not updating lately **

**btw i dont own twilight sniffs **

**and the potato monkeys made me update**

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Chapter 5: Explanations, Stories, Truth, and Alice**

Jpov

I walked around looking for Shira everywhere. I didn't see her in the cafeteria, the library, or the packing lot.

"Jasper," I voice called.

I turned and saw Edward.

"Are you eating with us today?" He asked.

"Uhm…actually I have to go….now…to the…..house…..I forgot my report on…..Civil War." I lied.

"Well good luck with…." Edward looked around "her…."

He was walking away just when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"He's Edward Cullen then I'm betting," said a voice, "his memories are festinating. All of them are either of sadness, loneliness, belonging, or love."

I turned and saw Shira. Her eyes looked like they were in a trance. She broke out of it looking at me.

"Shall we?" she asked.

I took her hand and lead her outside of the school to the field. At the field there was a patch of trees. I always hid here if I just wanted to be a lone.

"Jasper," she said, "I…uhm…never mind."

I felt something I haven't felt in long time want. _Want._ Her biggest feeling. Especially near me.

"Shira sit please?" I said. "And I will tell you every thing."

Shira sat and looked at me. Waiting.

"I became a vampire during the civil war," I started, "I drank human blood then. Until my friend told me about drinking animals blood which I started doing. I came to Alberta in 1899. A year before I met you. I became a North West Mounted Police. I would go out late at night to control my thirst. A year later I met you. I fell in love with your hazel eyes and black hair. They reminded me of a mix of cultures. I loved it. I didn't want to tell you what I was in fear that you would run from me. The night the accident happened." I watch her wince in mention of it. "I was going to ask you to marry me. I know we only knew each other for couple months but I loved you. I still do I never forgot you for even a second. That night I was going to tell you what I was and give you a choice to marry me and change, marry me and not change, or not marry me. I screwed that up. BIG TIME."

I felt her emotions change from waiting, to confusion, to happiness, then finally understanding.

"Jasper I….." she started.

"JASPER HALE!!!" someone yelled. I turned to see Emmett, Rose, Alice, Bella, and Edward. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" I asked.

"Kiss her," Alice said pointing to Shira.

"I haven't." I said looking at Shira.

"I saw it. In my….you know." Said Alice.

"Alice Cullen, able to see the future," said Shira, eyes in a trance. Then she looked at Emmett. Eyes in the same trance. "Emmett Cullen. No special abilities.

I was in utter shock how dose she know this if she never met any of them.

I saw her turn to Rose. And say "Rosalie Hale. Edward Cullen. Special abilities can read minds. Bella Swan. Human." She almost finished till a scream appeared, "AH…no stop them to many memories….TO MUCH….I CANT HOLD!!!! AH!!!!"

Then silence. I ran to Shira and see if she was alright. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

"Edward see needs help," I said, "She needs Carlisle."

Then I heard a gasps for breath. And looked down at Shira. My beloved it angel Shira.

She got up and turned to me. "Jasper you have a life and a family. I can't ruin it for you. I loved you I still do but I can't ruin it. Your memories are to strong to powerful."

With that she ran off.... and that's the last I saw of her for the day

A/N not up dating till i get 5 reviews


	8. An

A/N- Okii so i dont know how meny of you remember this story but i promise im going to start working on it again. I cant promise an up date ever day but ill do it once in a while not a whole year in between. And keep an eye out for my new story. My American Witch. Its going to be a harry potter one.


End file.
